


Don’t get caught :3c

by SizeKing



Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, its with a strap on, kind of?, they are the trans dads!, they both have an exhibitionism kink now, trans Davenport, trans Merle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizeKing/pseuds/SizeKing
Summary: As a captain in the IPRE, Davenport has his own privet office, one day him and Merle decide to take advantage of the the privacy they get, but sadly get interrupted.
Relationships: Davenport/Merle Highchurch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Don’t get caught :3c

“Did you really bring it?” Davenport asked nervously as Merle entered his office.

“Sure did!” He answered as he kicked the door shut behind him.

Davenport looked at him curiously as he noticed the potted plant Merle was carrying, “Merle you didn’t seriously hide the strap-on in that plant did you?” Davenport asked incredulously. 

“Oh no no, it’s right here-“ Merle said and moved the plant from where he had it placed in front of his crotch, exposing the now extremely obvious bulge in his pants.

“Merle! oh my god don’t tell me you walked through the entire base like that!” Davenport shouted.

“I mean, yeah how else was I supposed to sneak it in, also don’t worry I only ran into a few people on the way here-“ Davenport buried his head in his hands as Merle spoke “it’s fine really, Dav. Everyone was too tall to even be able to notice anyway. Plus it kinda turned me on how I was able to walk here while wearing this.”

Merle pauses and looked at Davenport a little worried. “You still wanna fuck, right?”

Merle’s bluntness caught Davenport off guard, he looked up from his desk, face slightly red with embarrassment. “Y-yes I do...”

“Well then what are we waiting for~”

———

It’s really true what they say; time flies when you’re having fun. It always took quite a bit for either of the two men to be able to finish during sex, but the journey there was always a pleasurable one, they started out with Merle sitting in Davenport’s office chair and Dav riding him until his legs were weak and tired, then they switched to having Davenport lay down on his desk as Merle fucked him missionary style. Currently though Davenport was bent over his desk as Merle fucked him from behind, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the small office as the two men continued their sexual endeavor. They both tried their best to keep their voices down, Merle less so because of his natural lack of shame, but Davenport knew if they got caught it would be the end of his career, even so he couldn’t help but moan out Merle’s name along with “Gods.” And “Yes!” And a couple “Fuck me!”s.

Merle slowed his pace slightly as he leaned down to nibble on one of Davenport’s ears, taking the shell of the ear between his teeth and sucking slightly, Davenport let out a long moan at the sensation, “Merle please, don’t stop-ah!”

“Mmm~ Dont stop you say? Alright then baby~” Merle said and a smirk crossed his face that Davenport was unable to see, Merle leaned back and grabbed Davenport’s hips tightly and set to a bruising pace as he fucked him, the wet slapping sound only getting louder now. Davenport couldn’t help but cry out as Merle’s cock hit that one special spot inside him, the strap on pounding against it and making him weak in the knees, he was getting close, Merle was too, he could tell as he started babbling incoherently about how much Merle loves him and about how good he looked bent over his own desk. The two men were moaning in unison with each other as they both felt the pleasure rise within themselves, Merle fucked Davenport even faster and Davenport couldn’t help but gasp at every thrust into him, he was so close to cumming.

“M-Merle- hah- I-I’m cumming, I’m gonna cum!” He cried out.

“You feel so good baby, shit- I’m so close.”

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door and the two of them froze in place, both sad at the loss of pleasure, but more worried about whoever was out there and possibly heard them. Another knock was heard and a voice from outside spoke up.

“Captain Davenport, are you in there?” 

Panicking, Davenport spoke up, “Y-yes, who is it?” 

“Its Mikael, May I come in?”

Merle quickly pulled out of Davenport, he had no idea what to do, Davenport turned to him and started pushing him to hide under his desk, Merle quickly did so, crouching down to stay out of sight.

“Yes please come in!” Davenport finally answered back, he sat down in his chair but didn’t have enough time to put his pants and underwear back on before Mikael entered. 

“Captain!” Mikael said excitedly, he was a Teifling man with red skin and cloven hooves for feet, his horns curled widely around his head almost like a halo. “I’ve brought back the updated blueprints for The Light project, I was wondering if you would take a look at them.” 

“Of course, please, sit.” Davenport motioned to one of the extra chairs in the room, trying to be polite but also knowing that if Mikael wasn’t standing he wouldn’t be able to notice his lack of pants. Mikael sat down and arranged many different papers on top of Davenport’s large desk, he explained the updates and changes they made to the ship prototype and how they would continue in the future with the design on the actual ship. Davenport listened as best he could, but his thoughts were focused on his own panic, worrying that him and Merle will be caught, but he stuck it out, asking a question every now and then to try and keep up the facade, but him and Merle were both getting impatient, the sudden interruption of both their orgasms were making them both quite uncomfortable and frustrated.

Merle sat as still as he could under the desk, Davenport’s bare legs pushed up against him, he absentmindedly started to trace his finger along Davenport’s knee and when Davenport jerked at the sudden touch Merle got an idea, an extremely risky one mind you, but an idea none the less. He saw how Davenport would sometimes wiggle his hips while talking in order to create friction on his naked clit, he loved the sight of it and slowly reaching his hand out to Davenport’s crotch, he lightly pinched the mans clit between his thumb and forefinger, giving a light tug to it as well. Davenport tensed up and cursed Merle internally, what was he doing at a time like this, he was already scared shitless at the the thought of the man before him finding out he was fucking his husband on base, but now he had to deal with Merle teasing his already stimulated dick, still, it felt good, and he couldn’t help but let out a small sigh at the feeling of Merle touching him. He spread his legs wide to give the man more access and could feel his own wet hole rubbing against the fabric of the chair and gathering a bit of his slick as he fidgeted in his in place, Merle, seeing Davenport obviously enjoying himself, started to tug on his cock a little faster and flick it back and forth. He heard him let out a tiny whine as he did so.

“Captain?” Mikael said, a little bit of worry in his voice. “Are you alright, you seem a little distracted.”

Davenport was pulled from his thoughts of pleasure and looked back at the teifling. 

“Oh, yes I’m fine, I uh I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night you see...” he lied trying not to think about how even the little stimulation he was getting felt so good.

“I see, I’m sorry. I hope everything at home is okay then?” Mikael said tilting his head inquisitively.

“Yes yes, everything is fine. Now about the main engine being built, how is the light being incorporated into it?” Davenport improvised as best he could to try and take Mikaels attention off him. Said man perked up at the question and started explaining the process they were going through, and pointed out the blueprint for the engine. Davenport leaned over the desk slightly to get a better look, and from underneath Merle saw his chance to do something quite devilish. As Davenport leaned forward he had just enough room to slip his hand under the man and near his entrance, rubbing two fingers in his slick hole teasingly. Davenport felt Merle’s fingers massage him and swore that if he started fingering him right now he would really get an earful when they got home. Merle didn’t make a move to enter him and Davenport was thankful, however, Merle, decided to try something else, he moved his fingers away from Davenport’s hole and pulled back his hood around his clit and started flicking his tongue around it. Davenport sucked in breath at the feeling of Merle’s tongue on him and resisted the urge to call out his full name like an angry parent, he did his best to not show any signs of weakness in his act but as Merle closed his lips around him he started to lose himself, Merle was sucking him off and it felt amazing, he didn’t even notice as he let out a small whine.

“Are you sure you’re alright captain? You’re face looks a little red.” Again Davenport was forced to refocus on the conversation at hand and tried his best to answer. 

“I ahh I’m fine really, please don’t worry about me, let’s continue.” He tried to say without moaning.

“If you say so...” Mikael said skeptically.

Davenport was still leaning over his desk, not wanting Merle to stop sucking him off, but still trying to not let on to what was really going on. As Mikael finished his whole update on the new ship he looked worried, Davenport was sure he knew what was really happening, but at this point he was so focused on getting off he kind of didn’t care. Mikael stood up and walked over to the window of the office overlooking the massive courtyard, with his back to Davenport, pausing for a moment then he spoke.

“Captain I have to be honest with you, with this mission there’s a very small pool of people the higher ups are wanting to lead it, and I’m probably overstepping but I know for a fact you’re on the list-“

Davenport almost couldn’t focus on what he was saying, instead he was focusing on how Merle was rubbing his fingers around his entrance again.

“And to be honest I don’t think there’s anyone who deserves to go on this mission more than you-“ Mikael continued never looking away from the window, Merle pushed two fingers inside Davenport and he couldn’t help but gasp at the feeling, Merle pumped his fingers inside him as he continued sucking his cock. He knew Mikael was talking about him but he really couldn’t listen, he was too preoccupied at the moment with Merle curling his fingers as he continued to get him off. Davenport fidgeted and wiggled his hips in an attempt to ride Merle’s fingers, and if he was bothering to listen to the teifling man who was still in the room he would have heard him talk about how amazing and honorable Davenport was, and how he admired how hard he worked and how brilliant he is. But unfortunately Davenport heard none of this as Merle swirled his tongue around Davenport’s clit, causing said man to moan out a “Gods yes~” he realized what he said and looked to Mikael for a reaction, but he was still rambling, unaware of what of going on only a few feet away.

Davenport saw this and took it as his chance to be a little louder, thinking that if he was so distracted with his speech, he wouldn’t notice if Davenport was moanig a little. By now he had gotten over his fear and was incredibly turned on at the thought of having Merle suck him off and finger him while in front of someone who was none the wiser. He let out a small moan and mumbled Merle’s name a few times along with “fuck me.” “Oh gods yes.” And “So good, feels so good~”

It wasn’t long before he started feeling his orgasm creep up again, the sensation was incredible and he couldn’t help but moan a little louder even. Mikael turned back to Davenport and walked back over to sit back in his chair, then nervously spoke.

“What I’m trying to say is, you should be the one to lead this mission, I know you have your husband here so you might not want to leave for that long, but I could put in a good word for both of you. And the two of you might be chosen to go!”

“Yesss~” Davenport moaned out, regretting it as soon as he did.

“You’ll do it!” Said Mikael seemingly not noticing the lust in his voice. It was at this point that Merle started thrusting his fingers faster, with how wet Davenport was it would make little squishing noises every time he did.

“You won’t regret this, Captain, I know you’ll do grea-“ Mikael stopped mid sentence and a questioning look crossed his face, he turned his head to look around the room for a second then turned back to the small gnome before him. “Do you hear something?”

“I- hah~ I’m sorry?” Davenport said trying not to moan again.

“It sounds like...I don’t know what but it’s like some squishing sound?”

At this a large grin crossed Merle’s face and he set to pumping his fingers even faster, making the squishing sound even louder and more prominent, he even started making some noise as he sucked a little harder on his husbands clit.

“I’m serious, I really do hear it...”

“I- ahh I’m s-sorry Mikael, I-I hah really don’t hear anything-shit-“ Mikael was seemingly too preoccupied with trying to pinpoint the sound to notice Davenport’s stuttering and gasps of pleasure. But it was then that Davenport finally felt that feeling from before start to rise inside him, he was about to cum and in front of his subordinate no less, he wanted this so bad but he didn’t know if he could keep himself from crying out if he did cum, and he was certainly about to. That tingling feeling in his lower stomach started to feel more intense and he was breathing hard in an attempt not to start gasping with every thrust of Merle’s fingers, it was then that Merle swirled his tongue around his clit again and it sent Davenport over the edge, his mouth hung open with a silent cry as he came, he bobbed his hips up and down a few times as Merle curled his fingers inside him and continued to pump them as Davenport came, though he never never stopped moving them and sucking Davenport, wanting possibly overstimulate him into cumming again.

Mikael turned back to Davenport, unable to find the source of the sound that was still going throughout the room, and decided to just give up and take his leave. He quickly gathered his papers and turned back to Davenport to give him one last goodbye. Davenport waved and sent him on his way, face red and sweaty from all the stimulation. As the door closed Davenport couldn’t help but fall over his desk, trying to brace himself with his forearms and Merle sucked him for a few more seconds then removed his mouth and fingers from his crotch. 

“Well that sure was exciting.” Merle said without a hint of sarcasm. Davenport sat down, knowing that his wet hole would probably leave a stain on his chair as he did, but at this point he didn’t care, instead he looked at Merle, thinking of what to say, instead of berating him and saying how dangerous that was he just lended Merle a hand to help him up from where he was kneeling under the desk then pulled him in for a soft kiss on the lips.

“I’ll take it you enjoyed yourself then?” Merle said and smirked at his husband. 

“Yes but if you ever do that again...”

“ you’ll what? Call me out if front of whoever I’m fucking you in front of?” 

Davenport’s face grew redder, but he had to admit, he wouldn’t really mind if this happened again. 

“Maybe not...” he paused for a second then a small smile crossed his face, “you didn’t happen to be touching yourself down there did you?”

“Nah I was too busy eating you out in front of that dude.” Merle replied jokingly.

“So you haven’t come yet?” At this Merle caught onto what he was implying and his smile grew. He was still wearing the strap on after all, might as well put it to use for a bit longer after taking the trouble of sneaking around with it.

“Why no I haven’t.” Merle leaned down to Davenport and spread his legs wide, he entered him once more and really took his time in pleasuring himself. After all they were alone in his office again, what’s the worst that could happen?


End file.
